1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package of a non-optical sensor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products are developed to be lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller. Semiconductor chips now tend to consist of multi-chip packages to achieve multi-functional and high performance requirements. A multi-chip package includes a variety of chips, such as logic chips, an analog chip, control chips, or memory chips which are all integrated into a single chip package.
For example, for conventional technology, a micro electro-mechanical system sensor chip (MEMS sensor chip) and an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) are commonly integrated together on a printed circuit board.
However, when more chips are integrated together, the size of the package cannot be reduced effectively if the chips are integrated two-dimensionally on a package substrate. Too much area of the package substrate is occupied such that manufacturing cost is increased, which adversely affects applications in portable electronic products.